The Prom Night
by Parent12D
Summary: It's prom night at Beverly Hills High School, and the gang is planning on having the best night of their lives! A lot of dancing, awards given out and romance is involved. Read to find out more! Plenty of AndrewxAlex, ChaoskyxSam and RobertxClover. Second appearance of Robert here! Rated T just to be safe! Still, give this a shot if you haven't done so yet!


**Alright now readers out there! I have come up with another new type of story that I decided to do for this series!**

 **Now before I get started, let me fill you in on a couple of things.**

 **First off, if you must know, in this story, the high school is hosting it's prom night, and the spy girls each got their dates with them (or in Sammy's case; a chaperone), and there's not much special to it other than the whole prom theme and they'll be tons of romance here too.**

 **Also, because of that, the character known as Robert (from A Boyfriend for Clover; who was mentioned in a few other stories after that) will be making his return appearancce in this story as Clover's prom date, and because he is owned by Boris Yeltsin, I'd like you all to know that I own no rights to him at all.**

 **So recap here; Clover has Robert as her date, Alex has Andrew, and Sam has Chaosky as her chaperone. Just so you all know.**

 **Well I don't feel like saying anything else at the moment, so with all that being said, I hope you enjoy the story everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: Andrew and Chaosky are owned by me, and Robert is owned by Boris Yeltsin (as I said above). All other characters belong to their respective and rightful owners.**

* * *

 **AT THE BEVERLY HILLS HIGH SCHOOL:**

It was nighttime in Beverly Hills, and the Beverly Hills High School was holding it's very own prom night for the students to take part in. That means all the men taking part were wearing really crafty looking tuxedos and ties, some of which were wearing bowties. The women taking part in the event were wearing really gorgeous looking dresses; each one styled and colored differently to match the women's own style and interest. But that's not what we are focusing on here.

What we are focusing on is the gang that consisted of five super spies and another student with them. The gang consisted of three men, two of which were humans, and the other one was a tiny light blue creature. They were identified as Andrew, Chaosky and Robert. All three of them were wearing a black tuxedo and wearing a bowtie; with Chaosky wearing only the tuxedo shirt and his red bowtie he usually wears was above the tuxedo in the spot it's always placed in. Accompanying them were the spy girls; known as Sam, Clover and Alex. They were wearing different colored dresses. Sam was wearing a green dress, Clover's was red and Alex's was yellow. They were also wearing high heels that were colored like their dresses and their earrings matched their dresses too. They also had different hairstyles too.

Clover's hair was made into a tiny ponytail on the back and she had overdid it with the makeup like she normally does. For Alex, her hairstyle wasn't too different from how she has it normally, aside from the fact that the bangs that hang out near her ears were now styled in a squiggly manner, and she had make up on too, not as much as Clover though. As for Sam, she had her hair in a ponytail too, and she also had squiggly bangs hanging near her ears like Alex does. She didn't wear as much makeup as the other two, but she did put on a little bit. All three girls were with their dates tonight; Clover was with Robert, Alex was with Andrew, and Sam had Chaosky as her chaperone (to keep their relationship a secret), and all six of them were happy and excited about tonight.

"Ah," Andrew took in a deep breath. "Tonight is going to be a great night tonight, I can tell for sure."

"I'll say," Chaosky agreed with him.

"Tell me 'bout it," Robert commented. "I had to get mahself the bestest tuxedo from the shop in order to look sharp for mah beloved lady."

"Oh Bobby cakes," Clover said. "Your such a charmer sweetcheeks."

"Only for you babe," Robert said to her.

They kissed for a minute or so before Andrew started speaking.

"Well I'm very pumped and excited about spending time with my wonderful angel," Andrew stated happily.

"Oh babe," Alex spoke. "You are a really wonderful hunk and my wonderful prom date tonight."

"That I am baby doll," Andrew said seductively. "That I am."

They stared dreamily at one another as Chaosky had a turn to speak.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm looking forward to being a chaperone tonight for my wonderful Sammy."

"Oh Chaosky," Sam picked him up. "My little chaperone, who is trying to keep our relationship a secret from the public, I love you."

"I love you too Sammy." Chaosky whispered.

"They hugged for a few minutes when Andrew then spoke, noticing something.

"Hey look, they opened the doors, the prom has official started," Andrew pointed to the opened door.

"Then let's go and have ourselves a wonderful time together," Chaosky suggested.

"Yeah!"

All of them then entered the school, about to begin the prom and have the best night of their lives...

* * *

After a really unimportant announcement declaring the beginning of the prom to start, all the couples present were spending time together, dancing and all the other stuff that one can see at proms normally. Clover was no longer admiring any of the hunks (since she now has an official boyfriend Robert), and she felt she was doing good with her self-control now, much to the delight of Sam. Chaosky and Sam were hanging out near the punch bar (there was no alcohol allowed for the safety of the students), and Chaosky was drinking some punch with Sam as Andrew and Alex were dancing to a slow waltz-like dance that was being shown at that moment.

"You know Sammy," Chaosky started a conversation. "Tonight is going good so far."

"That it is my adorable little chaperone," Sam said.

"Yeah," Chaosky was blushing. "All the other couples are happy too."

"I can see that Chaosky," Sam said as they continued admiring the couples everywhere.

Robert and Clover were having their own dance and romantic time together as well.

"Bobby, I must admit that you have to be the most sexiest man that I have ever met." Clover admitted.

"That I am mah dear Clover," Robert stated. "And you happen to be a beautiful and sexy gal I have had this pleasure of dancin' wit."

"Really?"

"Uh huh, you are as beautiful as a bucket full of purdy lookin daisies and a purdy meadow filled with bright yellow daffodils."

"Oh Robby," Clover said seductively. "I've always wanted to French kiss you."

"French kiss," Robert started figuring out what she was referring to. "Is that the kiss where our tongues meet and touch one another?"

"Oh you got that right Bobby my handsome hunky man," Clover sounded completely seductive.

"Oh Clover mah beautiful gal," Robert said, bringing her close. "I love you so much."

"I love you so much too," Clover then said. "How about we do some French kissing now?"

"Oh yes mah girl," Robert grinned. "Let's do it."

And they did just that. They allowed their tongues to meet and touch one another in the form of a French kiss, enjoying it so much as if they were having sex. Meanwhile, Andrew and Alex had a lot of fun dancing and they were now taking a break and standing to the sideline, drinking some punch while at it.

"Gosh Alex," Andrew said. "This has been a great night so far."

"That it has babe," Alex was smiling. "We've had so much fun dancing and such."

"We sure did babe," Andrew agreed. "But there's so much more we could be doing at the moment."

Alex realized what he was talking about.

"Andrew, are you talking about..."

"Oh yes," Andrew nodded and grinned seductively. "I'm referring to us doing _that_ tonight baby."

"Oh Andrew," Alex grinned seductively as she hugged him. "I love you so much."

"I love you so much too sweet cheeks."

They then started French kissing too, allowing their tongues to meet and touch one another in a really sexual and romantic manner, enjoying every moment of it, while everyone else was still having the best night of their lives...

* * *

Some time later, the prom was still going strong and many of the couples, including our main primary couples, have taken part in and participated in some of the dances that were being held, and everyone was having a great time. Sometime later, awards were being given out to the couples that took part in the activities and such tonight, as the principal, the one who was running the events at the prom.

"Greeting peoples of Beverly Hills High School, attending tonight's prom event," The principal spoke in the microphone. "Tonight I am here to announce the awards to the couples that have taken part in many of the events held tonight. Let the ceremony start!"

And so the ceremony started, as many unimportant couples won awards for whatever events you can think of in your own mind, as time passed by for the couples at the prom. About 20 minutes later, it was time to announce the big winners of tonight's prom.

"And now for the moment you all have been waiting for," The principal spoke in the microphone. "Now for the big winners of tonight's event, the three pairs that will be winning the big awards for tonight!"

People were cheering as Andrew then commented.

"Gosh, I wonder who the big winners of tonight are," Andrew wondered.

"We're about to find found now," Chaosky stated as the principal started giving out the big awards.

"And now for the first award, for third place at this event," The principal started. "This goes out to the couple that was depicted as a very romantic and seductive pair and they were a really good competitors at that too. The winners for third place go to... Robert and Clover!"

People started cheering as Robert and Clover couldn't believe what they just heard. They ran up the stage, as Clover grabbed a hold of Robert's hand and escorted him with her up the stage to claim their award. They both had the award together in their grips.

"I can't believe we made it in third babe," Clover said.

"Neither can I honey gal," Robert said as a result. "We did it babe."

They kissed as they didn't feel the need to give a speech to the others so they both took their award and walked off the stage. Andrew was proud of them as was the others and congratulated them and they thanked them as a result. After the cheering ceased, the principal started to announce the winner of the second award.

"And now for the pair that gets second place for tonight's award," The principal announced. "These winners aren't a couple, but rather a pair of close friends with this guy being the chaperone of this young fine lady that he accompanied tonight! Nonetheless, they made a couple of wonderful dancers at tonight's prom, and they were a big help to us tonight too! The winners for second place for tonight's prom are... Chaosky and Sam!"

The people started cheering as Chaosky and Sam were shocked that they got second place.

"Oh my gosh Sammy," Chaosky had so many emotions flowing through him right now. "I can't believe we won second place!"

"Me either!" Sam said as a result.

"Congratulations you two," Andrew said as the others said something on the same line.

Sam and Chaosky went up onto the stage to get their second place prize. Once they got their award, they both decided to say something important to the crowd.

"Hey people," Chaosky spoke first. "I'd like to thank you all for giving us the chance to win this second place for tonight's prom!"

"Yeah, we are very happy for all of your support," Sam said afterwards. "Me and my wonderful chaperone want to give you all the thanks we can give you for this awards! Thank you everyone!"

The crowd started cheering excitedly as they ended up walking off stage with their award on them and they went back to join the others. Andrew was surprised that Robert and Clover got third place and Chaosky and Sam got second. He could only wonder who won first place award.

"I wonder who won first place tonight," Andrew wondered.

"We're about to find out right now baby," Alex said as the principal continued to speak.

"And now the moment you all been waiting for; the first place winners for tonight's prom," The principal as the crowd was cheering, waiting for this moment as the principal continued. "Now let me tell you all, the first places winner are a wonderful couple, but they aren't just a couple. They are probably the most happiest and perfect couple anyone could ever think of, and they're so wonderful, others could only dream of being in that same relationship as these two winners of first place for the prom being held tonight. And now, for the winners! The first place winners of tonight's events are..."

A drum roll was being used this time as Andrew was anxious to know who the happy couple was that won first place, as the two people that the principal got him so hyped up as the principal then announced the winners.

"The winners are... ... ... ... **ANDREW AND ALEX!"**

The crowd was screaming like crazy at the winners, as Andrew and Alex were shocked to believe what he just said.

"Alex! I can't believe we are the happy couple that WON FIRST PLACE!" Andrew shouted.

"ME EITHER ANDREW!" Alex shouted.

"Good job you two," Chaosky congratulated them.

"Yeah, good job ya two," Robert said to them.

Sam and Clover said something similar to them as Andrew and Alex ran up to the stage and claimed their first place. Once they took their prize, Andrew decided to speak in the microphone.

"Hello everyone," Andrew spoke. "Alex and I just want to thank you all for the best time we had in our lives at this prom tonight! We are so surprised and thrilled that we won first place tonight! I want you to know that the love of my life here is as thrilled about this as I am, and we want to thank you for this chance we just so happened to get! Thank you!"

"Yeah, thanks everyone," Alex said afterwards. "For letting us be the first place winners for the prom held tonight!"

The crowd started cheering excitedly as the couple then walked off the stage with their award with them.

"Alex, we did it," Andrew said as they got back with the others.

"We sure did," Alex agreed. "I love you so much Andrew."

"I love you too Alex."

They spent the next few minutes kissing romantically and sexually, enjoying it all and such as the others could only watch them in aww and happiness...

* * *

Sometime later, the principal then announced that the prom was officially over and everyone is to go home, and to drive safely to those who drive, even though there was zero alcohol present, since it was banned from the prom. The gang was heading home now.

"Tonight was the best night of our lives," Chaosky commented.

"Yeah it sure was Chaosky," Andrew agreed.

"I had the best time of mah life with mah wonderful Clover," Robert said.

"Oh Robby, you are so cute," Clover flirted with him.

"Oh Clover, I love you."

"I love you too."

They started French kissing again as Sam then said.

"Let's get home guys, I'd like us to get some after the events that took place tonight."

"You got it Sammy." Chaosky said.

"Andrew, I'm so happy we won first place," Alex admitted.

"Me too baby cake," Andrew said. "I love you babe."

"I love you too sweet cheeks."

Alex rested her head on Andrew's chest as they ended up heading back to the house...

* * *

Robert was allowed to spend the night at the spies' house as they made it to the super spies' house. Once they got into the house, the gang put their trophies on the shelves as Robert and Clover decided to head into Clover's bedroom to have some fun in privacy as they continually had their tongues touch and meet each other in a French kiss.

"Hey Sammy," Chaosky then said. "Wanna head into your room for a bit, so we can have some _fun_ together."

"Oh Chaosky," Sam was blushing when she noticed what he was talking about. "Anything for my little man!"

She picked up Chaosky and they headed into Sam's room, kissing and cuddling together before sleeping, as they were French kissing together.

"I love you Sammy."

"I love you too Chaosky."

They continued kissing sexually as Andrew and Alex were the only ones still in the hallway.

"So Andrew, wanna go in your room and have me accompany you so we can have our own _fun_ together too?" Alex offered.

"Oh baby," Andrew said seductively, bringing her close. "You took the words out of my mouth baby girl."

"Hehehe, I sure did handsome," Alex giggled. "Let's go Romeo."

"You got it baby doll!"

The happy couple then headed to Andrew's bedroom to have some fun together. They then helped themselves to French kissing, letting their tongues touch each others as they were heard moaning together, as if they were having safe sex. They then sighed happily as they said to each other.

"I love you baby doll."

"I love you too Romeo."

They continued French kissing like crazy as the night pressed on. Eventually, the three young couples ended up passing out, sleeping together like a bunch of couples, as Andrew and Alex slept like a married couple. The night pressed on as the gang was now fast asleep, hoping for some more fun to come tomorrow and afterwards too. For now, they just slept it off as the screen started zooming out and the screen then faded out in black, meaning that the story is over. Readers, this is the end of the story now...

* * *

 **THE END!**

 **THAT'S THE END EVERYONE! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE STORY EVERYONE!**

 **NOW I WANT YOU ALL TO KNOW THAT WITH THE LACK OF VIEWS I'VE BEEN GETTING FOR THESE STORIES, I FEEL LIKE I'M SLOWLY STARTING TO LOSE RELEVANTS WITH WRITING THESE STORY, AND OTHER STUFF IS GOING ON THROUGH MY HEAD THAT MAKES IT HARDER! FOR THAT, I APOLOGIZE!**

 **ANYWAY, THE NEXT STORY I WILL MAKE SO EXCELLENT AND WONDERFUL, THAT IT MIGHT BRING BACK ALL THE RELEVANCE I LOST AND GET MORE VIEWS! HONESTLY, I FEEL LIKE THE FIRST STORY I EVER DONE 'ALONE IN THE WORLD' WAS A REALLY TOUGH ACT TO FOLLOW, FOR ALL THE OTHER STORIES THAT CAME AFTER IT DIDN'T GET AS MUCH VIEWS OR FOLLOWERS AND FAVORITES! JUST LETTING YOU ALL KNOW!**

 **WITH THAT SAID, I'LL GET THE NEXT STORY DONE AS SOON AS I CAN! UNTIL THEN, TUNE IN AGAIN READERS!**

 **FOR THE TIME BEING, IF YOU MUST DO SO, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW ABOUT WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS STORY AND WHAT YOU FELT ABOUT THIS STORY THAT MADE IT SO GOOD!**

 **OTHERWISE, I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING ELSE TO SAY. SO UNTIL NEXT TIME, HAVE A GREAT DAY, AND ON THAT NOTE, GOODBYE FOR NOW READERS!**


End file.
